What If You Could See?
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Hermione gives Auggie a gift only a witch can give. Hermione/Auggie. ONE-SHOT. Complete.


What If You Could See

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: Plot bunny explosion!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"What if you could see again?"

The question had come out of nowhere, "What?"

She stayed silent for a moment before responding, "If there was a way for you to regain your sight...would you do it?"

He reached out for her hand and laced his fingers with hers, "What are you talking about? There is no way. I told you that I'm not a match for any experimental procedures. I thought you were ok with this?"

She sighed and loosened her grip on his hand, "I am. Here."

She placed a small bottle in his hand. He felt the smooth surface and the cork in his palm. Confusion tore through him at the turn in conversation that had led them to this moment. They were laying in bed when she had sat up and asked him this question.

"What is it?" he hesitantly asked.

"It's...it's... a.." she stuttered.

He sat up slowly as not to startle her. Hermione Granger was not known for stuttering. This was serious, "Hermione? What's wrong? What is this?"

"Guess...guess I should just jump in head first. It's a potion."

"A potion?" if he indeed had his sight back he would have given her a confused look. Placing his hand on her arm he trailed it up until he reached her face. The muscles were tense and her skin felt hot. She was hiding something. He felt her lick her lips.

"That's the wrong place to start. I've been working with you for about five years. Dating for two. And I've never told you what I actually do...well what I am."

Auggie nodded, "But that's what we do in this line of work. Joan vouched for you. That's good enough for me." When she didn't speak again he analyzed her words. She had spoken about being something, "What do you mean 'what I am'?"

He felt her jaw opening and closing. She was trying to decide what to say. She was nervous. She sighed before finally speaking, "I'm from the Ministry of Magic. I'm part of an international team that builds bridges between Muggle intelligence agencies, well non-magical folk intelligence agencies, and international intelligence agencies. Auggie, I'm a witch."

He nodded his head and smiled, "A witch. Ok."

He felt her body tense up, "You believe me?"

Auggie nodded his head, "If you believe it then I believe it. You're a wiccan witch of sorts."

She shook her head, "No. I'm a witch. Potions, brooms and spells. I even have a wand."

He placed the bottle on his lap and placed his hand on the other side of her face. Concern tore through him. Hermione was one of the most level headed people...scratch that...she was the most level headed person he knew. For her to be saying this something must be wrong, "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. I'm a witch."

He paused and tried to think of how he was going to handle this situation. As far as he knew magic was not real. But Hermione was serious about this. And if he really thought about it he couldn't deny that things had been different with Hermione around. Impossible things that could only be deemed as miracles happened during missions with Annie. That was also the case in the apartment after she had moved in. It seemed that things were always within his reach. Even with her additions things had appeared right near when he called out to her to ask her for something. Like magic. Even when he got sick the 'medicine' that he gave her made him feel instantly better. Especially after a hangover. He remembered when he had broken his leg a couple months ago and whatever she had used had left absolutely no scar. And all she had said was that they were home remedies. There was also the strange set of robes and books that she had brought with her and kept in her side of the walk-in closet. And that didn't include the strange terms that her colleagues from England had used when they had come to visit her.

Strangely...it all made sense.

"You're not messing with me?" he asked in a last desperate attempt to see if she was just joking around. It made sense now. But there could still be a chance.

"No. It's the truth," she said without hesitation.

He reached down and grabbed the bottle again, "And this?"

"It's a potion to get your sight back."

"You made this?"

She shook her head, "An old potions professor of mine did. I got him...to make it for you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

He leaned forward and soundly kissed her. He trusted her. More than anyone else in his life. And even though he knew that somewhere in the back of his mind it was telling him this could be a trap...he loved and trusted her more than anyone in the world. Without further ado he uncorked the bottle and drank the contents.

"Not so fast!" Hermione shouted.

And instantly he knew why. His eye sockets seemed to be on fire. Pain shot out from them and he thrashed back onto the bed. His hands flew to his face and wanted to scratch off whatever it was that was causing the sensation but Hermione pinned him down and yelled, "No. Don't scratch it. It's ok Auggie. Don't scratch!"

Then it all disappeared. The burning sensation was gone and all he could see was...her.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes were frantically moving across his face. Trying to assess if he was ok. She moved away and let him sit up. And all they did was stare at each other. He instantly drunk her in. She was exactly like he pictured. Wide eyes. Plump lips. Short cropped brown hair. Perfect.

"I can see," he muttered.

She nodded her head and a couple happy tears ran down her cheeks.

"I can see! And you're a witch! Oh my god! I can see!" he said in amazement. A huge smile appeared on her face when he practically tackled her and began peppering her with kisses. After a couple minutes they had ended up on the opposite side of the bed with Auggie hovering over her.

She had done something so breathtakingly beautiful for him that he didn't know how to express himself. Ever since his accident he had felt lost and alone in his condition. Surrounded by people yet still on his own. Incomplete. And for the first time in years he felt something he hadn't felt in ages when he looked down upon her. He felt...complete. And it was all because of her.

'Hermione.'

"I see you," he said with misty eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers.

'His witch.'

She brushed her lips against his, "And I see you."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: Wow...I have no idea where this came from. My plot bunny juices have been flowing for other things...besides the work I actually have to do! So I've never jumped into this crossover area but I have been trying to challenge myself in an attempt to get out of the stalemate I am with my other stories.

Please tell me what you think and leave a review right here!


End file.
